


The Marauders: Book One

by idacarvalli (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anti-Snape, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fun, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Kisses, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), School, baby Marauders, book-length fic, can have hints of sexual abuse later on, first year, jily, prequel to harry potter, previews on here, ships, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/idacarvalli
Summary: Join James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter as they begin their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minerva McGonagall & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	The Marauders: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I won't be updating as many chapter on this website! The full fic will be updated on WATTPAD! You can find it under the same name or under my profile, @idacarvalli! Thanks!  
> Please comment and kudos if you liked it! I would love to keep writing this!

The Blacks lived in the middle of London, on a quiet street called Grimmauld Place. Of course, the only people that knew the Blacks lived there were the Blacks. Their house was unplottable, invisible to the Muggle eye, and went unnoticed by the children playing in the park across from them.

Inside the dark, choking hallways of the house lived Orion and Walburga Black, two highly influential wizards of the purest blood, and their sons, Sirius and Regulus. They led nice lives: every night their house-elf - Kreacher - would prepare the most lavish meals. Every morning they would stroll into town, all four of them wearing long black robes. It caught many a passerby's attention; they would look uneasily at the Black family as they walked down the street, looking haughty. 

Walburga and Orion believed that magic was for pure-bloods only, and often they could be found watching the children playing in the park disdainfully, almost as if they were spiting them. Once or twice one of them would whip their wands out to curse or hex a child (just for the fun of it), but thought better of it. There was no point in breaking the law now, anyway. They knew everything would change soon enough.

Their sons, Sirius and Regulus, were a little different. Regulus was quiet, and oftentimes kept to himself or talked only to Sirius and Kreacher. Sirius was the opposite; he had been loud, boisterous, and positively obnoxious sometimes. This behavior, of course, was rewarded by a beating from his mother (if he was lucky). Nowadays he tended to keep his mouth shut around his parents.

The daily routine of the Black boys was long, tedious, and repetitive. Every morning they would wake up at 7 A.M., eat breakfast at eight, and by nine o'clock the Blacks would be out for a stroll, where they completed their daily dose of staring distastefully at Muggles. Then, around eleven, they would come home to a savory lunch made by Kreacher. After lunch, the boys would study for hours, practicing their magic. They'd read books on astronomy and transfiguration. Of course, Sirius and Regulus weren't allowed to have wands, so they did it with their fingers (they were exceptionally gifted, after all). In the meantime, their mother would go upstairs to the room across from hers, where she would glare at the large tapestry that draped the walls, trying to burn names off of her family tree with her eyes alone. 

Then, at six o'clock, the boys would eat and shower. After that, they were free to do whatever they wanted to for a few hours. At ten, they would be safely tucked into their beds.

And after ten, Walburga would venture downstairs to the sitting room, where her husband would be poring over books and newspaper clippings about a new leader in the wizarding world who went by the title of the Dark Lord. Orion was very fascinated with him; he spent most of his time contacting his friends and connections high up to learn more about this 'Dark Lord'. Walburga would join him sometimes. They were very invested in this man with no real name.

  


* * *

  


Sirius Black received his Hogwarts letter on a hot July afternoon. He had been sitting on his bed, flipping through an old children's book when Regulus had run upstairs, waving an envelope complete with a red seal in front of his face. His little brother positively glowed with excitement. "Sirius, open it! You _must_ tell me what it says!" He stamped his foot on the wooden floor impatiently. 

Sirius snatched the letter away from him and ripped it open as Regulus went to fetch Orion (because Walburga was at the Malfoys' house for a brunch). He kept it face-down until Regulus had returned with their father, who twirled his thick mustache around his finger thoughtfully. "Well, son," said Orion, barely masking the anticipation in his voice. "Read it."

Sirius cleared his throat importantly and read it aloud. 

" _Dear Mr. Black,_ " he started. " _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised._ " Regulus practically squeaked with excitement. _"Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith. We are very much looking forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall._ "

He stopped, and a tense silence followed. Finally, Regulus clapped him on the back and said "Well done, Sirius!" 

Orion gave no praise, just a cold smile. He shook his older son's hand diplomatically. "I will be in touch with your mother. She'll return soon."

He left the room, cloak fluttering behind him. Regulus sat down next to Sirius, sinking into the soft comforters of the bed and grinned. "I won't be able to join you for another year, Sirius," he said. "But is this not exciting?"

"Yes-" Sirius started, but was cut off by the slam of the front door. Footsteps pounded up the stairs and his mother was standing in the doorway. 

Walburga looked like her sons; she shared the same black hair, although now it was tinged with grey. It was pulled up tightly into a knot at the back of her head, and her expression was as imperious as always. "You received your Hogwarts letter?"

Sirius nodded and held up the parchment. "Yes, mother," he said. Walburga was able to kill any mood. 

She nodded once, and then scoffed. "Not like it was in the days of my fathers and I, that school," she said scornfully. "Ever since _Dumbledore_ arrived, the place has gone to the dogs. Accepting mudblood and half-blood filth." Walburga spat the last lines, looking like she had just heard something obscene.

Sirius looked down at the signature on the page again. _Minerva McGonagall_ , it read. He wondered whether she was pure-blood or not. 

"You must promise me one thing when you go this September, Sirius," she said, and bent down to his level. "You will not associate with mudbloods and blood traitors while you are there."

"Of course not, mother," Sirius felt his throat constrict. He was lying to her face.

In truth, he had never shared his parents' distaste for Muggles. Sirius just didn't see what was so wrong about them; he would give anything to be playing with them outside. But his mother would never let him consort with their kind. But he played along with his mother's ideals, just to avoid a beating. 

"Good," she said. "And of course, we'll need to buy Slytherin robes for you. We can do that all on our next trip to Diagon Alley. And if we have time we can buy you a new broomstick, Regulus." she said to her younger son.

Regulus beamed. His broomstick, according to himself, was getting old and wouldn't let him fly. Which was a lie, Sirius knew, because he had played on it just a few days previously and it had worked just fine. 

Walburga left the room in the same fashion as her husband. Regulus got up and nudged Sirius. "Do you want to play Gobstones?" he asked. 

Sirius hesitated before nodding; usually when he said no, Regulus would order Kreacher to play with him. But he felt generous today; plus, he wouldn't be seeing his younger brother again for nearly a year after this. 

Regulus left the room to set up the game. Sirius got up from the bed, reading through the acception letter one last time. This was really it. He was going to Hogwarts!

He placed the parchment in his breast pocket and walked out the door.

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find more chapters on Wattpad! If it blows up on here and not on there I might move it over! Each chapter will be shortish, but enjoy!


End file.
